In wireless communication systems, a radio access network generally comprises one or more access nodes (such as a base station) which communicate on radio channels over a radio or air interface with plural wireless terminals. In some technologies such a wireless terminal is also called a User Equipment (UE). A group known as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”) has undertaken to define globally applicable technical specifications and technical reports for present and future generation wireless communication systems. The 3GPP Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) and 3GPP LTE Advanced (LTE-A) are projects to improve an earlier Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”) mobile phone or device standard in a manner to cope with future requirements.
In typical cellular mobile communication systems, the base station broadcasts on the radio channels certain information which is required for mobile stations to access to the network. In Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced (LTE-A), such information is called “system information” (“SI”). Each access node, such as an evolved NodeB (“eNB”) or a gNB (for, e.g., New Radio [NR] technology), broadcasts such system information to its coverage area via several System Information Blocks (SIBs) on downlink radio resources allocated to the access node.
Typical radio communication systems employ the capability to restrict/control accesses from users when the network is congested, known as Access Control (AC). In Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced (LTE-A) (a.k.a. 4G network), every user equipment (UE) maintains at least one Access Class, a classifier programmed and saved in the Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) inserted in the UE. During a congestion, the network may broadcast access barring information for each of the Access Classes on which the access restrictions are necessary.
In one method of AC, the access barring information may configure UEs to restrict all types of access attempts per Access Class. This configuration is referred as Access Class Barring (ACB). Other access restriction configurations introduced in LTE/LTE-A include Service Specific Access Control (SSAC) (restricting certain types of access, such as voice calls), ACB for Circuit Switched Fallback (CSFB) (restricting falling back to 3G voice services), Smart Congestion Mitigation (SCM) (restricting data communications initiated background during a voice call), Extended Access Barring (EAB) (AC for Machine-Type Communications) and Access Control for general Data Connectivity (ACDC) (restrict access from specific user applications). The access barring information for these configurations may be broadcasted by eNBs (base stations) in System Information Block Type 2 (SIB2) or System Information Block Type 14 (SIB14).
3GPP is currently discussing introduction of a unified approach for the Access Control scheme to be adopted for 5G network. This unified approach may be applicable to not only gNBs (5G base stations) but also eNBs that connect to 5G core networks
What is needed, therefore, and an example object of the technology disclosed herein, are methods, apparatus, and techniques for a wireless terminal to make access control decisions, in dependence upon type(s) of core networks for which the wireless terminal is configured.